You are all weak
by slashburd
Summary: A slash story about CM Punk and Jeff Hardy. Seems like they're going to make a good if unusual couple. Has elements of BDSM activity and reference. First fanfic, all reviews welcome :
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You are all weak......(1/3)**

Author: slashburd  
Pairing: CM Punk/Jeff Hardy

Rating: R / Mature - definitely not suitable for minors  
Disclaimer: I do not know of any of this to be true at all, I don't know or own these people - if only ;)

Summary: M/M Slash, Strong BDSM elements, smut, bad language (probably)

Punk was tied tightly to the modified St Andrew's cross in the centre of the room, blindfolded and unable to see Jeff lighting the last of the candles that were scattered along the ledges and floorboards, flickering and lighting up the walls with dancing flames.

Everyone one of his remaining senses was screaming at him with information that he couldn't see. He'd taken such a chance doing this, surrendering himself to Jeff. This leap of faith made Jeff the first one to really take control of him absolutely.

Licking his lips he could taste the slight salty taste of the sweat forming on his top lip, microscopic beads more from fear than warmth. His hands felt clammy too, but he had nothing to grab onto, his wrists were tied flat against the smooth recovered wood of the cross.

A sickening feeling of total vulnerability started to rise from the pit of his stomach making him give way at his middle, pressing back against the wood for support. Then came the rush straight from the deepest, kinkiest and most unexplored parts of his brain. The conflict made him feel like he was slowly drowning in the darkness that enveloped his eyes.

He felt something brush against him. He hoped it was Jeff, the man who had promised that he could help him get what he wanted, what he needed. Knowing not to speak until spoken to he held his breath to see if he could hear Jeff's breathing close to him. Nothing. No sounds he could distinguish. Then, out of nowhere music began to fill the silence. He knew it was coming from behind him somewhere, and accompanying it was a hand that also came from behind and slid from just under his chin down to the waistband of his underwear.

The smooth and gentle touch was just what he needed to calm him down. He also knew tonight wasn't going to be like this for long, if at all but this was the equivalent of a hug from Jeff, his way of saying that everything was going to be okay. Punk knew then that this was going to be done out of love, from the man he was learning to love after spending so many hard hearted and damaging years pushing everyone he could away.

Jeff always loved to fuck to music, it was such a huge part of his life that without it, a lot of things seemed empty and soulless. He'd spent so much of his youth listening and finding the meaning in the words that music was intrinsically intertwined in his very being. This was a tune he'd been saving for a night like this. He wanted it to be special and this song made it so. The slow, undulating, almost hypnotic beat was perfect and he couldn't help but move around to the front and start slowly winding his hips just a few inches away from Punk. Jeff thought Punk looked so perfect there, the man he'd always waited and wished for at his mercy and willing to submit to him totally.

"_Sacrifice my vanity, kick off my heels  
A careless weight on your hatred,  
Understand it's so simple, a simple please  
To keep the faithful on a wounded knee"_

The words punched through the air and straight into both their minds - "a simple please" was a phrase that had been stuck in Jeff's memory since they'd discussed exploring this together.

Jeff ran his hand slowly along the inside line of Punk's taut right thigh, using his thumb to massage as he went. As his hand went higher he felt a slight tremble in Punk's knees but continued up, grazing his fingers against the fabric of Punk's tight shorts just enough to give a little contact to his balls. This drew an excited gasp and Jeff leaned in, letting his quickening breaths move the strands of hair that had fallen onto his lover's face. He ran his lips down Punk's jawline barely making contact with skin but knowing that his body heat would be making his presence felt.

Jeff reached around with both arms and drew Punk towards him forcefully by the hips. Knowing there would be a pull on the wrist restraints he leant forward and carefully licked gently around one nipple then the other, making a contented noise as he did so, back and forth, back and forth. Punk made gasps at the sensations flooding his system. He wanted to be able to pull his arms free and hold Jeff onto his nipple, biting and sucking as hard as he usually did. The thought that he couldn't was difficult to deal with. He just had to trust Jeff to take control of this, of him.

Jeff's hand slipped down the back of Punk's shorts and grabbed a handful of ass cheek, at the same time closing his teeth around the swollen stiff nipple he had in his mouth. A frantic thrust forward and a long low moan broke the silence between them, the music masking the panting Punk was doing in time with it.

**Author Notes: This is my first fanfic so please be (a bit) gentle. I'd like to know whether or not this is any good and if there's any interest in me carrying in this on – it is a departure from the norm I know.**

**On a side note, to give the song more context you can hear it here on you tube. It's called Walking Zero by a band called Sneaker Pimps. I highly recommend this to set the scene and the rest of the album is pretty cool too :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: You are all weak......(2/3)**

Author: slashburd  
Pairing: CM Punk/Jeff Hardy

Rating: R / Mature  
Disclaimer: I do not know of any of this to be true – its just my imagination, running away with me :)

Summary: M/M Slash, nudity, BDSM elements, sexual language/contact, bad language (probably)

"To the madness I do confess  
I never see myself as blessed  
Confused, unaddressed,  
**Like a saviour I do caress,**  
The truth is boredom more or less  
Unused, obsessed"

Punk knew he needed more of this. His cock was now stiff and straining against the cotton of his shorts. Feeling Jeff leaning across it, pressing down to get to his nipple was making him try and grind his hips. He didn't understand why Jeff had this effect on him. Was it the cute looks, the cool clothes, the soft and colourful rainbow hair, the heart of iron and gold? Was he going to try to save Jeff? Punk didn't know any more. All he did know is that he wanted something that he'd never had before and was now craving it so badly.

"Ohhhhh so we're playing slutty now are we" said Jeff with the slightest mocking tone in his soft Southern drawling voice. "Well if that's the case, how about we make slutty a whole lot easier for you." Punk heard a snap and a click close by. He had no idea what was going to happen next and his body shivered head to toe. What had Jeff got planned?

Feeling some tugging on the side of his shorts he heard a ripping sound and felt them loosen and fall open at one side. With a swift movement the other side went the same way and they fell awkwardly against his clenched thighs as he squirmed and tried to keep them up. The cool air of the room was swirled by Jeff's movements and caused a draught to brush past the red and swollen head of his shaft that made him shiver.

A sharp slap on his ass was enough to make his legs part and for his shorts to fall to the ground, collecting at his feet. Punk was suddenly acutely aware of and embarrassed of his total nakedness. He was walking a fine line in his mind between fear and arousal due to the fact that he couldn't see what Jeff was doing. It scared him that a knife had been used that close to his skin – what if he'd tried to struggle or move away?

Jeff was more confident about that. He knew he could take that risk. It wasn't likely that he was going to face a struggle having established the inner need in Punk from the outset.

From the moment they'd met, that initial spark between them had a kink to it. This was never going to be moonlight and roses. The love letters were going to be the mental tattoos they left on each other's minds, the union of their bodies would be where the real connection was made. It was clear that Jeff quickly became the only addiction Punk had ever succumbed to in his life.

The irony of their blossoming union wasn't lost on them or anyone else. If only their colleagues and friends could see them now, the 'sweet, whacked out and kinda weird' Jeff Hardy crouched on the floor staring up a naked and aroused 'preachy, overbearing' CM Punk.

Jeff refocused his mind on the task at hand. Casting the torn shorts away he ran his fingertips up Punk's legs, turning his hands to drag his short painted nails over the smooth groin in front of him, moving upwards and admiring the firmness of his lover's chest before twisting one hand into the long dark hair that tumbled over strong and well defined shoulders.

He pulled the hair tight in his hand, yanking Punk's head back sharply, making him catch his breath. Jeff used his other hand to lift the blindfold off Punk's eyes, moving his mouth to the nape of the exposed neck, starting to suck and bite hard. The music now mixing with low groans and growls coming from both men.

"Now, you're going to tell me how much you want this, how much you need me to touch you......"

Punk shook his head in despair, a whispered "No" escaping from his mouth.

"Oh yes you are baby, or this stops here. Is that what you want?"

Dropping the blindfold onto the ground Jeff traced his hand down to Punk's erection. So gently he took it in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the head, so soft and smooth. Pulling away from the devouring of Punk's neck he loosened his grip on the fistful of hair and allowed Punk's head to drop forward slightly, just enough so that he could see Jeff's thumb making those deliberate circles.

Finally getting accustomed to the semi-darkness Punk made his first eye contact with Jeff. A fear, a panic and a desire was there that neither of them had any idea would be so intense. Jeff's eyes were full of mischief and always had been; so often they gave his game away, especially when it came to finding or giving pleasure, or in this case, pushing boundaries. Those beautiful eyes shone through to the free-spirited soul that Punk envied and just could not resist, however hard he tried.

The music beat away in the background. Jeff started to stroke his hand up and down in time with the rhythm. Slowly, so slowly was the way Jeff planned it. If this orgasm was going to blow minds then it couldn't be over too soon. As the first drops of precum started to ooze out onto his fingertips Jeff couldn't help but to torment. He tilted his head to one side, his crazy-coloured, scraped back hair shining in the candlelight and let a wicked smile develop from the corner of his mouth.

Brushing the hair back with his long, slender fingers Jeff moaned and groaned in Punk's ear and decided some gentle encouragement wouldn't go amiss. "You like that hmmmmm. Oh baby I waited so long to touch you like this. I could do anything to you. You're going to let me do whatever I want to you, anything I like. I could walk away and leave you right now, so hard, so turned on......." and with this Jeff brought his lips to Punk's mouth, licked them and then moved in for a gentle, slippery tongued kiss, getting the enthusiastic response he'd hoped for and feeling Punk's lip ring scraping along his lips, drawing a guttural purr from Jeff.

"Tell me, tell me you want this..... Just give in baby..you know you want this......."

The sensation of Jeff's fingers and mouth were almost too much for Punk. He already felt dizzy from the lack of sight, confused by the dim flicker of the candles and just about ready to explode. His head was in tatters, not knowing which of the things he could feel was the most pleasant, most dominant. All reason was slipping away from him and he'd never allowed himself to get this out of control before.

**Author Notes: This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. I'd like to know whether or not this is any good and if I should carry on – it is a departure from the norm I know .**

**On a side note, to give the song more context you can hear it on you tube. It's called Walking Zero by a band called Sneaker Pimps. I highly recommend this to set the scene and the rest of the album Becoming X is pretty cool too :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: You are all weak......(3/3)**

Author: slashburd  
Pairing: CM Punk/Jeff Hardy

Rating: R / Mature  
Disclaimer: I do not know of any of this to be true – its just my imagination, running away with me :)

Summary: M/M Slash, nudity, BDSM elements, sexual language/contact, bad language (probably)

"My time is only given to you,  
Too much to choose, it's not mine to contemplate  
If I can lose, with this blood on my shoes  
Compromise in full extreme, cut off my heels,  
**Name a price on what's sacred**  
Guaranteed I've got something,  
A royal disease, take a flood to clean these streets"

***

Spending a lifetime devoting himself to his moral beliefs had been almost too easy for Punk. For a long time he'd claimed that sex was a vice in itself. He'd been too scared to do anything about his own desire that he'd spent so long feeling ashamed of. He channelled it all into dedication to his sport, his career, his way of life. The truth was that he didn't need drink and drugs to have a good time. What he did need to make his life complete was the touch of another. Another man.

Asking Jeff for this so early had been a big risk for him. He knew that a first proper night with someone was generally nothing like this. Luckily Jeff was the most open minded person he'd ever met, no preconceptions, no attitudes, just a soul full of peace and love. And the capability to make him into a quivering pile of virgin snot and bones.

Breaking their kiss to come up for air Jeff stepped back slightly and slipped his jeans down over his slim hips. As he kicked them away Punk caught sight of Jeff's bare feet, so delicate and pale with toes punctuated by flaking purple nail polish.

Jeff grinned and moved forward. He pressed his body against Punk, putting one hand either side of his lover's head and, holding on to the wood, rubbed himself slowly up and down. Punk could feel Jeff's hardness against his hip, he was staring straight into Jeff's eyes and in the reflection could see what this was doing to him. He did indeed look like a slut. Mouth swollen from the kisses, eyes narrowed with wanton desire, every sinew wanting Jeff, wanting to be freed of his fear, wanting it all.

"Do you really want this? If you do you're gonna have to tell me soon.... Just say it baby.....Just one word and I'm there......."

Punk leant his head back, eyes searching for something in the air that he couldn't find. He swallowed hard, closed his eyes and counted to ten. In his mind he was screaming "Yes" over and over again but just couldn't make any words come from between his lips.

Jeff could see that Punk was right on the verge of where he longed to be. He didn't know whether to push any further now, surely Punk had to decide and maybe, just maybe he wasn't ready yet. He looked down towards the bottom of the cross where the torn shorts and his jeans were strewn wishing he had a camera to capture the image forever, whether it turned out to be a memory of an epiphany or just a half step along Punk's road to Damascus.

Jeff's feelings for this man already ran deeper than sex and he desperately wanted to carry the baggage Punk was so clearly burdened with. By giving him release Jeff was sure he could set that soul free to soar.

Punk was drawn to the vision before him that was Jeff deep in thought. His first thought was how pretty Jeff was, how he'd kissed the soft skin of his cheeks and neck, grabbed handfuls of that hair as they made out that earlier that night before he'd let himself be restrained.

Suddenly it washed over him. This man was beautiful and there was nothing wrong with wanting him if he loved and desired him this deeply surely. Right?

A low sound of steady panting distracted Jeff from his train of thought. He was afraid that Punk was crying or distressed but on checking his face a new look had formed upon it. Holding the direct stare of Punk's piercing eyes he saw his lover's mouth open and under his ragged breath he heard one single world.

"Please."

Jeff knew that this meant Punk was ready to give himself up. Detecting a slight note of shame in his voice Jeff stroked Punk's face with two fingers. Head hung down, turned slightly away Punk felt a little ashamed of his own carnal desires. The most natural thing in the world to him was also killing him inside. Jeff's heart broke a little seeing that etched into his lover's face but he knew that they needed to see this thing through to the end. This was the only way to get past this barrier that had haunted Punk for so long. Maybe then they could begin exploring just how unbelievable this union had the potential to be.

Deftly releasing Punk's wrists from the restraints he spent a moment rubbing the strong defined arms to get the circulation going again. Jeff then sank to his knees and without speaking a word wrapped his soft lips around the head of Punk's erection. He was sucking, licking and teasing for all he was worth but something just wasn't right. Punk was stood there like a rabbit caught in the headlights, staring down at Jeff, biting his lip to stifle the moans and mewling noises at the back of his throat.

"Grab my head" said Jeff, breaking away to offer Punk some much needed reassurance.

Nothing.

"I said, grab my head and let me hear you...." Jeff spoke more firmly this time.

It was an order, not a request and Punk daren't disobey. He didn't want Jeff to stop, not ever, he was just too afraid to let this lust take him over. As soon as Punk put his hands on the back of Jeff's head it was all change. Jeff took as much of the stiff cock in his mouth as he could, pumping the rest with his hand.

Punk felt the pressure of Jeff's lips get tighter, the shock of it making his auto-pilot kick in. An almost pained moan filled the air, the fight inside was subsiding, he wanted this and finally allowed himself to realise that. He also knew he wanted more of it, it felt amazing. Clenching his eyes shut he grabbed the hair at the back of Jeff's head.

"Jeff, oh God, you're gonna make me cum." His voice trembled, he heard his own voice again. "Jeff, please, don't stop, make me cum. I... I can't take any more...." With this Jeff loosened his lips slightly, knowing it would frustrate Punk just enough to get the reaction he needed.

"Dammit Jeff, please, I'm begging you..........."

This was all Jeff needed to hear. He reached around and grabbed Punk's ass hard,

drawing him forwards and taking the full stiff length into his mouth and deep into his throat. Sucking harder than he'd ever done, swirling his tongue round and round, feeling his own orgasm building, knowing he wouldn't need to be touched to explode. He knew this was right, poetic and epic and their beautiful destiny was unfurling before them. With two sharp, shallow thrusts of Punk's hips and a hard tug of his hair he knew it was going to be over.

Punk tensed up head to toe, moaned so loud it sounded like his lungs were going to implode and then it happened. Squirt after squirt of hot sticky cum fired into Jeff's mouth and down his throat. Punk was still holding his head tight which Jeff loved; the feeling of being filled had always done it for him and he convulsed, his own orgasm coming when he tasted the sweet salty liquid spill across his tongue. The fact that his new, virgin lover was who he could taste was too much for him and he felt the thrills spread all through his body, making him shiver with excitement.

As their orgasms subsided from tidal waves to gentle ripples Jeff leant back on his knees, moving his mouth away to give kiss after kiss all over Punk's abs and hips. Jeff clung on tightly, mentally recording this moment, etching it into the vault of sacred memories he cherished.

The violin at the end of the song echoed around the room, the beat gently ebbing away, fading to leave only the sound of their synchronised breathing. Their gasps were heavy and laboured as they both felt exhausted from the intensity of the experience.

"Jeff, I, well I.......... you.....thank y......." Punk just couldn't get the words out that he really wanted to say. Nothing seemed quite right, how could words do justice to what he'd just experienced? The colour flushed his cheeks again, he felt like an incoherent fool and all he wanted to do was to tell Jeff that he loved him more than ever, to thank him for his patience, his affection and creating the unbelievable feelings that were buzzing around in his head.

Feeling Punk's knees give way slightly Jeff gently lowered him down to where he was knelt and embraced him, giving a warm, strong and welcoming pair of arms where they were most needed, stroking the damp hair away from Punk's face and seeing the peaceful, grateful expression on his face. "You were amazing baby. I'm so proud that you shared everything with me like that."

As Jeff looked down he saw his lover's face pressed against his chest and knew they'd achieved something great. He reached down for Punk's hand which was still trembling. Intertwining their fingers he raised Punk's hand to his lips and kissed every finger before tightening the hug and planting a kiss on the top of Punk's head. The rollercoaster of hormones and desire may have been over for the time being but the closeness in the afterburn was as important to Jeff as anything else.

He needed Punk to know that this kind of sex came with love. Always with love.

"To the madness I do confess, **forever see myself as blessed  
Immune, obsessed, like a saviour I do caress  
**The truth is boredom, it's excess  
Take more, give less, My time is only given up to you  
Too much to choose, it's not mine to contemplate if I can lose  
With this blood on my shoes."

***

**A/N: Well, that's it. The completion of my first chaptered fic!! Hope you all enjoyed it and that the smut level didn't spoil it. Any reviews and all reads appreciated :)**


End file.
